Pharah Shoots Rockets In Various Directions
by Kream45
Summary: Pharah leads an army to defeat evil tentacle aliens from another galaxy. Doesn't that just scream "quality" for you?


**/I realized I haven't done anything with Pharah for quite some time, so I decided that it's time for her to get some love. Literally./**

"Alright, bitches." Pharah said to the herd of black people in front of her, "Our enemy is the entire race of tentacle aliens. They arrived here from another galaxy, they're here to rape women and chew bubblegum, and let me tell you, they've already ran out of bubblegum. Any questions?"

The two hundred-men army of black people, equipped with spears and small shields made of dried shit, didn't look too happy.

"Excuse me, general…" one black guy said, "How are we supposed to defeat those aliens with spears and shields?"

"That's a very good question." Pharah replied, "The answer is: you can't. You're here for diversion, that means going to the front lines and trying not to die too quickly, as the squadron of professional soldiers attack the enemy from the air."

"And why does our squad consist only of black people?"

"That's because black people are very agile, so you can easily dodge the tentacles, providing the best diversion available. I know this first-hand. Once I've spent like two hours chasing a black guy that stole something, and I was only able to catch him because I had my jetpack. Damn fucker ran so fast, and it was night, so I could barely even see him. You know, cuz he was black."

The black guys got angry.

"You know that it's very racist, to send black people to die?" someone said.

"I don't know if you're aware, but you have no other choice." Pharah said, "It's that or be sent back to Africa."

"But we're all from America."

"I am aware of that, but the government has already began creating new villages in Africa, where black people will be sent one by one from America. That's part of the program _No To Colonialism_. People say that black people have been brought to America by force centuries ago, that's why our president has mercifully decided of sending them back to their homeland. And those that oppose me will be deported first."

"But nobody here wants to live in Africa damn it."

"That's not my problem. Well anyway, I'm gonna press this button now, and the gate behind you will open. The aliens are five miles away from here, you're gonna run there, and we will fly above you with our jetpack. And by "we" I mean the White People Squad."

"Can't we at least get some cars, or some shit?"

"Nope, we don't have any. Besides, you're black, that means you can run fast and for a long period of time."

"We're not going anywhere." The black guys said.

"*sigh* Alright, whoever kills the most aliens, will get free chicken in KFC for all eternity."

And then, the black guy started running wildly. White people set off and launched their jetpacks.

"Umm, general?" some white guy said.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure about this chicken? I mean, what if one of those black guys survives and we'll have to give him free chicken? What if they eat all the chicken in the world?"

"Come on, we're not gonna give them any chicken." Pharah replied, "They are only here to provide distraction, as we shoot rockets at aliens."

"Don't you think you're being a little racist, general? Have you heard of karma?"

"What's that?"

"Basically, if you're being a piece of shit, the fate will make sure that you'll be punished."

"Don't talk bullshit."

"Wait… aren't you black yourself, general?"

"Yes, but I'm a female, and you can't send a female to death, because that would be sexist."

"But sending black people to death is racist, that's also wrong."

"Look, nobody's gonna die anyway, we're gonna kill all of those aliens even before the black guys arrive at the location."

And then they saw the space ship.

"Wow, it's big." Pharah said, "Well, fortunately we're still far away, they can't possibly detect us from this distan-…"

And then, a big fucking laser was shot from the space ship, killing all of the white people. Pharah dodged it somehow. When the black people beneath them saw this, they dropped their weapons and ran away.

"Holy shit." Pharah said to herself, "I'm not able to defeat those aliens myself!"

But then she realized that her ultimate is ready. She knew the world relied on her, and that she only has one chance. If she fails, the world is doomed.

She launched herself with her E ability, I don't know what the fuck it's called, and she was very close to the space ship. The area was crowded with tentacle aliens, but fortunately, their tentacles couldn't reach Pharah up in the sky.

"JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!11" she shouted, and the rockets started showering everywhere. Simply EVERYWHERE, she was rotating in the air to make sure that everything around was destroyed.

Her ultimate was like three minutes long, but then she ran out of rockets. She took a look around, just to see everything covered in smoke.

"Huh. Seems I was able to destroy them all after all."

But then the smoke disappeared, and she saw that she didn't kill a single alien, and the spaceship was unharmed. The aliens turned out to have 100% explosion damage reduction as their passive ability.

"Oh my God, it's time to ESCAPE!" she screamed, but her jetpack ran out of fuel. She dropped down, and she was sure she would die, but suddenly she stopped falling.

"Whew, I survived. Something stopped me… what's that?" And then she realized she was grabbed by tentacles, "Well, that's not good."

Then she started screaming in terror, but nobody could hear her. The aliens made sure that her ass, pussy and mouth that never shuts up was penetrated with all force. There were around twelve hundred aliens, so, like, the tentacles went in and out in the speed of sound.

After ten days of tentacle rape, the area was covered in alien cum. Pharah was unconscious, and her holes were, like, all white from cum.

But then, the army of black people arrived and destroyed the aliens with their might.

It turned out that they've been watching this whole thing, and they recorded all of that.

They helped Pharah get up.

"Uuuuhhhh…" she moaned, "Daffuqq… *COUGH* where am I…?"

"You're in the middle of fucking nowhere." A black guy said, "We've destroyed all of the aliens."

"Wow, really, nice timing."

"Well, it's not like we wanted to help you."

"If you didn't want to help me, you could've waited until they killed me with those tentacles of theirs."

"Yes, but we came up with a better idea."

"I feel like you've recorded all of this and now you're gonna blackmail me." Pharah said.

"You're right." Some black guy said, "How do you think, what are we gonna demand from you?"

"*sigh* Come on, at least let me rest for a few days, I won't be able to withstand another rape…"

"We're not talking about rape, come on. We just want you to let us eat chicken for free in KFC, forever."

"Really? I mean, whatever, you can eat as much chicken as you want. I'll make sure that all of you get a proper permission for that."

"YEAH!"

And then they returned home. It turned out that it's not up to Pharah to decide whether or not the black people can eat chicken for free, and nor KFC or the government agreed for that. Pharah got angry, because the black people said that if that doesn't work out, she has to have gangbang with them. AND SO SHE DID.

Umm, I don't think I have to describe to you how the black men x Pharah gangbang looked like, basically big black dicks going in and out of Pharah's holes and other fuckable body parts.

What am I doing with my life.

 **THE END**

I wonder what this world would have become, if I was a writer back in the 1600s or some shit and written such nonsense.


End file.
